Forever Yours
by the lola
Summary: 'Like she knew that he knew she was in pain because no amount of sequins, paperclips, hearts, enchanted stars, ribbons and smiles would hide it from him.' Blaise can't seem to get Daphne off of his mind, even though she never seems to acknowledge him.


A/N- Hey everyone, another challenge entry! This one is called the **First Kiss Challenge. **My prompts were ribbons clothes and owl. Hope you all enjoy it! I kind of imagine this version of Daphne to be the one that lead to the Daphne in my other story **Mind Game, **if you've read it hopefully you'll see what I mean. Drop me a review to let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from any of you!

* * *

It was those eyes. The ocean blue eyes that glistened with a tiny bit of sadness, and an even tinier amount of hope. The eyes that had depths of miles upon miles and appeared to see straight through him.

Then it was her hair. Those amazing golden blonde locks that cascaded in never ending waves down her back. The way she always had ribbons in it- either tied to plaits, or clipping the front of her hair back, he loved it most when she tied them around her head like an alice band, or around her ponytail. No one else had ribbons, he liked that about her. No one else was like her. It was the way she pulled at her hair, and twirled strands around her dainty fingers whenever the boys spoke to her that drove him crazy. She never noticed him though.

Her clothes would always be something different. He loved it. Some of her robes had a couple of sequins sewn on, some had coloured paperclips attached, some had little hearts stitched on, and his favourite one had a little enchanted star on the collar. It was a little game of his to try and spot what was different about each robe- because none of them were completely plain.

He never understood her though. Why she pretended to be happy, but was really just sad. He didn't know why it was only him that saw it. He also didn't know why she smiled and laughed with anyone and everyone else, but always had a fearful look in her eyes around him. Like she knew that he knew she was in pain because no amount of sequins, paperclips, hearts, enchanted stars, ribbons and smiles would hide it from him. Every time he built the courage up to talk to her, it was like she knew it and he wouldn't so much as catch her eye for days.

Suddenly though, everything he loved about her seemed to dissipate, but he didn't understand why his ever growing love didn't. The little variations to her robes disappeared, her hair was always in a ponytail- no ribbons, and there were no more real laughs and smiles. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to know everything, he wanted to help her, and he wanted to make her happy. He knew that he could if she'd just let him.

He sent her a present on her birthday. A little silver owl broach- a belly full of enchanted stars, a tiny red ribbon tied around its neck, and the smallest red sequins he could get inside the ears. He wanted her to remember the old her, for her to do the things she loved doing again. She didn't, but she always wore the broach.

He often wandered if she knew it was from him.

It was almost four years since he first laid eyes on her, his birthday- and the only person he wanted to spend it with was her. He couldn't understand it, they'd never even spoken, yet he knew that he loved her. For all he knew, his mind was making up this connection he thought they had.

But it wasn't.

Sitting in the common room at midnight he uttered a, "Happy fucking fourteenth to me." Swinging his head back and sighing deeply.

Then he noticed her.

In the corner of the room she stood swaying on her feet slightly, smiling softly. Her hair looked like it used too- in the long waves, with a ribbon tied around her head. He noticed she had the broach on, but she was also wearing the robes with the enchanted star on them. He couldn't breathe. Was he imagining this?

Shaking his head to try and clear it, he realized it definitely was not a vision. She was really there, on his birthday, looking like the girl he fell in love with. He didn't want to speak at the risk of ruining this moment, in case it was in fact a dream.

"I never thanked you." She sauntered towards him, swaying her hips slightly in the way he'd watched her do so many times. Her voice was just as sugary and warm as he thought it was.

"How-" The first words he ever uttered to her.

She cut him off with a kiss. A feathery, dreamy kiss, the lightest that he had ever received. Their first kiss. The kiss he'd dreamt of since the first time he saw her.

She was gone by the time he opened his eyes. He panicked at the thought of it being a dream, but upon finding the tiny note tucked inside his collar he realized it really did happen. She kissed him.

She was hypnotizing.

Should he open the note? He wanted to open it, but what if it said something bad? What if it wasn't even from her? His heart was pumping rapidly as he unfolded the pale pink paper.

_Talk to me. _

The enchanted star told him it was definitely her that wrote the note.


End file.
